


The Goldmine

by Ghostwriter84



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathrooms, F/F, Jealousy, Repairman, Swimming Pools, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter84/pseuds/Ghostwriter84
Summary: Eve's house is falling apart and she hires a hot contractor to fix up her place. But is the house the only thing the contractor fixes?KE Week 2020Day 5-Jealousy
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Nadia Kadomtseva/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	The Goldmine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late posting had work and then school but I finished it yay! Hope you like it.

“Fuck it,” Eve screamed when the water in her shower suddenly turned off. Her hair was full of shampoo. This was not going to bode well for her if she was unable to get the shampoo out. Eve went to the kitchen and stuck her head down into the sink, and went to turn on the water. All that was heard was the creaks and moans of the pipes.

_Eve: You have about five minutes to get someone here before I divorce you._

_Niko: What happened now?_

_< Eve took a selfie of her hair full of shampoo.>_

_Eve: We have no running water. I was mid-shower when the pipes creaked, and then nothing the water stopped working._

_Niko: I’m busy at work pick someone off of HomeAdvisor._

_Eve: Are you serious? I’m standing here naked covered in soap._

_Niko: Send nudes!_

_Eve: Fuck you, Niko!_

When she and her husband moved into their new home, he promised her that he would take care of everything. That was over a year ago, and the honey-do list was only getting longer by the minute. This was the last straw. She quickly looked on HomeAdvisor and picked the highest recommended contractor. She sent a message, and they responded quickly, saying they would be there as soon as they could.

“Shit” She tried every single source of water she could think of. Before she looked outside her bedroom sliding glass door. It was her last. She was desperate. She opened the sliding glass door, she stuck her head out and looked to see if her neighbors were outside and when she felt like the coast was clear, she ran to the pool and jumped in the pool. “Fuck!” She screamed; the water was cold. Eve scrubbed the drying soap out of her hair and rubbed it off her body. By the time that she had finished, she had warmed up to water. She had turned on the music and floated in the water. She hadn’t heard the doorbell or the phone ring, and it wasn’t until she had heard the female voice that she realized she wasn’t alone. Eve opened her eyes to the gorgeous blonde woman. Their eyes met, and the blonde woman grinned at the Eve. It was at this point that Eve remembered that she was stark naked. Eve owned it. She moved to the pool.

“Sorry was just enjoying my outdoor bath.” She pulled herself out of the pool and went to the bench, which held the towels. She grabbed one and wrapped it around her.

“Hello, I’m Eve.”

“Villanelle from Astankova Contractors.”

“Nice to meet you, Villanelle,” Eve says, shaking the woman’s delicate hand. Eve held onto it a bit too long, and Villanelle looked down at her hand, and then Eve did. “Oh, sorry,” she says as she quickly retracts her hand.

Eve explains her issue to Villanelle. Telling her how she was mid-shower when the water suddenly shut off. Villanelle’s mind began to wonder at the thought of Eve naked in the shower. She shook the thought out of her head and then resumed listening, but shortly after, she couldn’t concentrate again as she found herself staring at Eve’s lips. Villanelle couldn’t take it much longer. She knew the issue, and she knew how to take care of it. After attempting to listen to Eve’s problem, she went out to her truck, grabbed her tools, and began her work. She completed it pretty quickly, and before long, the water to the house was restored and with even better water pressure that it had initially had. Villanelle thought it was the least she could do considering what she was going to be doing later to the thought of the woman who stood before her. Villanelle went out to the pool to get Eve to let her know the work was done. She watched Eve immerge from the pool with the water droplets dripping down her body. If Villanelle wasn’t hot before, she sure was now. She had to turn around before she saw more, or else she didn’t know what she would do to Eve. <Be professional V, Be professional> Villanelle screamed to herself. Eve puts her towel around herself and then comes inside. She checks Villanelle’s work, and then Villanelle gets out of the house as soon as she can. Being by Eve was proving to be too tempting.

Villanelle was on the job when her phone buzzed. It was an alert from HomeAdvisor that for a remodel job. Villanelle loved those. She was able to take her interior design degree and her practical skills and meld them to create beautiful spaces from top to bottom. It was one of the reasons that she became a contractor. She had planned on being a prominent name interior designer, but when her father got sick, she put her plans on hold and instead opted to help out with the family business. When he retired, he begged Villanelle to buy the business from him. It had been in the family for generations, and being her father’s only child, he wanted to pass it down to her. She opened the app, and to her surprise, she read the message from Eve, saying that she wanted to hire her to do a complete remodel, but she wanted to be able to live in the space while the remodel was going on. Villanelle accepted the job before she had the chance to back out.

It had been several weeks since Villanelle had met Eve and the woman was still on her mind. In all honesty, she couldn’t get her out of her mind. Villanelle tried everything to get this woman off her mind. She called up Nadia, her friend with benefits, and she tried to fuck Eve out of her head, but the thought of Eve while she was fucking Nadia only made her want Eve more.

Villanelle met up with Eve to get an idea of what she wanted out of the space. The first meeting wasn’t as trying as the first. Eve had worn clothes that covered her body but still left little to the imagination. Villanelle had noticed that Eve had closed the gap between the woman and even leaned into Villanelle a little. Villanelle was confused as to if it was really happening. <Maybe I'm overthinking this because I like her> Villanelle thought to herself. The first time Villanelle met Niko, she was unimpressed. Niko was a very boring ordinary man with a mustache. <How could anyone kiss someone with that bushy of a mustache> Villanelle thought.

“Hi, I’m Niko,” extending his hand to Villanelle. “I see my wife has wrangled you into fixing up this old beaut.” He slaps his hand on a beam, and as he does, a piece of drywall falls from the wall.

“It appears I am just in time.” Villanelle says she extends her hand to Niko, “I’m Villanelle.”

Niko goes up and gives his wife a kiss and not a simple peck, a slobbery kiss one that caused vomit to rise in Villanelle's throat. She had to look away. She saw Eve trying to pull away from the man, and a smile peeked from the corner of Villanelle’s mouth.

That next time Villanelle saw Niko was when he surprised his wife by coming home early. Villanelle was working in the kitchen. She and her crew were installing the new cabinets. Villanelle heard a ruckus, and it was Niko telling Villanelle’s workers it was time to go home because he was going to ravish his wife. Niko had come into the house and saw Villanelle talked to Eve. He grabbed Eve, spun her around, and started to grope her and kiss her in front of Villanelle. Never in Villanelle’s life had she felt what she felt right then and there. She was pissed, and she wanted to kiss Eve, not Niko. She packed up her stuff and walked out of the house. She called up Nadia

“We are going out tonight.”

Eve and Niko had been married for ten years. Eve had fallen into the typical bored housewife routine. That was until she met the Villanelle. When she was around her, she made her feel something. Something within Eve soared when she was in Villanelle’s presence. Her heart would skip beats, and she wanted to be around her all the time. There was something about her. Something that she couldn’t get out of her mind. She saw Villanelle’s face when Niko surprised her today. The disappointment. While she loved her husband, she wasn’t in love with him, but he was good to her.

Eve and Niko walked into the restaurant. It was a casual Italian place that Villanelle had recommended to Eve a while back. Eve and Niko were sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant. Eve was looking around the restaurant, taking in the décor and the atmosphere. That’s when she laid eyes on her. There in a corner both was Villanelle in a black mini dress, her blonde hair was down a departure from the usual bun or ponytail. She wasn’t there alone. Next to her was a brunette woman, the woman leaned into to Villanelle and kissed her. As the brunette pulled back, she had a smile on her face. Eve looked at Villanelle's face, and all she saw was desire. Eve felt a desire within herself. Her core was starting to heat up. The woman would not keep her hands off of Villanelle. Eve watched as the brunette would go from kissing Villanelle to sucking her neck right there at the table. Niko pulled Eve back into the conversation.

“Where did you go just now, Eve?”

“Sorry was admiring the décor here. Let’s drink tonight. Eve said to her husband. He grabbed her hand from across the table.

“Is everything ok? Yeah, yeah, just tired.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something important, Eve….” She toned his voice out as she stared beyond him. The blonde had finally seen Eve. The look in Villanelle’s eyes is nothing but desire. She breaks from Eve and pulls the brunette into a deep kiss, then when she breaks from her, she looks back at Eve with a smirk. Eve blushes and then looks back at Niko.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Her eyes went back at Villanelle, who was making out with the brunette but staring straight at Eve. The heat that was inside Eve spread like wildfire.

The rest of dinner had gone without a hitch Eve half-listened to Niko talking about himself and work and stated that he needs to go out of town the next couple weeks for work that it could be longer starting the following day. That brought a sort of relief to Eve. Two bottles of wine later, and Niko had Eve just where he wanted her.

“Eve, I want us to try to have a baby,” Niko said. She looked past him again, and she watched as it seemed that Villanelle’s hands were hard at work under the table. She was furious not only at Niko but at Villanelle. She had had it. She stood up.

“Niko… I have to go to the bathroom.

She gets up and throws her napkin down and rushes to the bathroom, making sure that she passed Villanelle’s table as she did, and when she went past, she was right Villanelle’s fingers were deep inside the brunette. She scoffed as she went past, “Unbelievable.” And continued on to the bathroom. She went there and crouched around the toilet in the stall. She heard the bathroom door open, and someone walks to the sink and wash their hands. A knock came to the door.

“Eve, you in there?” Eve stayed silent.

“What do you want, Villanelle?”

“You're sick. Let me in.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I’m not leaving till I know you're ok.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you are fine, then you wouldn’t be kneeling on a dirty floor, hugging the porcelain god,” Villanelle replied.

“Really, I’m fine, go back to your girlfriend.”

“She isn’t my girlfriend. I only really fuck her when I am frustrated, which has been a lot lately. Come on, open up, Eve, don’t make me come under there Eve cause I will crawl under if I have to, and I am not wearing underwear, and I don’t want my ass hanging out on the disgusting floor.

“Why?”

“Cause I wasn’t planning on crawling on the floor, Eve!”

“No, why are you frustrated?”

“There is this breathtaking woman that I am so attracted to, and I want to be with her, but she has someone else. All I want to do all day and every day is to kiss her and fuck her, and when I see her with her spouse, it physically makes me sick.”

“I think I need to ….” Eve gets sicks. Villanelle crawls under the stall and immerges in the stall with Eve. Villanelle holds her hair back and rubs her back as she throws up. When all is finished getting sick, she is on the floor and leans against the stall. Villanelle sits next to her. Eve looks over at her.

“Niko told me tonight he wants to start to have kids.”

“Well, you are married, it’s the logical next step. Suppose we would need to change the plans of the bedrooms around.”

“No, I don’t want kids with him.” She leans her head onto Villanelle’s shoulder. “Want to know a secret?”

“Sure,” Villanelle says as she leans her head on Eve’s.

“My husband is having an affair with the big boobed secretary at his office. He thinks I don’t know, but he comes home with her perfume on him. He is starting to work later hours. And now he just dropped the bomb that he is going away for a couple weeks for work. I should be upset, but honestly, I am relieved. Does that make me a bad person?”

“Why would it make you a bad person, Eve?” Villanelle asks.

“Because since the first day that I saw you, I have been dreaming about doing this.” She looks at Villanelle and cups her cheek. Eve moves into kiss Villanelle, their lips ghost one another. Eve can feel Villanelles breath on her causing her body to react, instantly she is wet, she gets goosebumps. Their noses bump, and just as Eve pushes forward, there is a knock at the door.

“Eve, are you ok? You have been in there a while.” Niko asks through the bathroom door.

Eve and Villanelle pull back from one another. Both wanting each other.

“Evie?” Niko calls out.

“I'm fine, I’m coming out.”

The women stand up, and Eve grabs Villanelle’s hand and squeezes it. They open the door to the stall and go to the sink, each washing their hands. Eve washes her face and rinses her mouth. She looks over at Villanelle, who proceeds to fix Eve’s hair.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yea,” Eve says, then give Villanelle a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for staying with me.”

Villanelle watches Eve as she leaves the bathroom and then waits a couple seconds and goes back to the table with Nadia there.

“Ready to finish what we started,” Nadia asks?

“I'm suddenly not feeling good. I think I’m gonna go home and go to bed.”

“Great, I’ll come with.”

“I’m going to bed alone, Nadia,” Villanelle says as she watches Eve walk out of the restaurant with Niko, his arm around her shoulder. Eve looks back at Villanelle. They hold each other gaze until Eve walks out of the window space.

The next day went as it always did. Villanelle and her crew were doing the finishing touches on the cabinets they were installing. She was packing up her tools and was headed out the door when Eve asked her to stay.

“We can order food, watch a movie, or binge-watch a show. It’s just with Niko on his fuckation with his little side piece, I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Sure,” Villanelle replied. Let me just go home real quick, I’ll shower, and change vehicles and then come back that way, my truck isn’t parked outside your house at night. Nosey neighbors and all.”

“Good idea. ”

Villanelle ran home and showered and did her usual routine when it came to personal hygiene. She threw on some jeans and a cute tank top and went over to Eve’s. She walked up and rang the bell. Eve answered. They ordered sushi and then spent the night binge-watching, 90-day fiancé. They started at the opposite ends of the couch, but before long, Eve’s feet were in Villanelle’s lap.

“You know my dad was trying to get me to meet and marry a guy from Russia. It was his best friend’s son, the guy was goofy looking, to come to my dad’s defense he didn’t know that I wasn’t into men like at all.”

Eve laughed. “So who really was that woman yesterday.”

Eve could feel Villanelle’s body tense under her. “That was Nadia, um she and I used to be a thing. We broke up and still are friends but really only time I see her is when I need sex.”

“So you needed sex yesterday?

“I needed it, but it didn’t happen.” Villanelle pulled her lips inward and looked at Eve. “Oh me. I’m sorry you didn’t get laid.”

“Meh, it is ok. She isn’t outstanding anyways. She gets boring.”

“So how far off are we on the house being done?” Eve asked Villanelle.

“Maybe a month or so really the only other big thing I need to do is the master and the master bath. Everything else is done, why?”

“I’m going to wait to ask him for a divorce until the house is completed.”

“Oh”

“Yeah, I need more excitement in my life. I want to feel excitement like getting finger blasted under a table in a busy restaurant. I want to feel alive. Right now, with him, I feel nothing. Hold on, I want to try something. Do you trust me?”

“Sure”

Eve gets on Villanelle’s lap and looks at the woman’s face. “I really really wanted to kiss you last night. When you were with Nadia, I was jealous of her. I fucking hated her. I wanted to be the one kissing you.” Eve pulls Villanelle’s mouth to her. The kiss was voracious and passionate. Eve opened her mouth when Villanelle’s tongue made its first pass. Eve pulls away and nibbles on Villanelle’s ear, and then goes to her pulse point on her neck, sucking it. “I wanted the one to be biting and sucking your neck.” Villanelle’s hands begin to wander. She moves down to Villanelle’s collarbone leaving love marks. She reaches under Villanelle’s shirt, grabbing ahold of her breasts. “I wanted to be sucking these.” And so she did.

“Eve, if you go any further, I won't be able to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop. I have wanted you since day one. It was that day that I started to feel alive again.”

Villanelle did just that. She made Eve feel alive over and over and over again all night long. The night was epic in both women’s eyes. It gave them both motivations. Villanelle’s motivation drove her to finish the house as quickly as she could. This motivated Eve to purse the divorce. When it was finalized, both women celebrated in style, by jumping into their pool like the way Eve did the first day they met. Villanelle pulls Eve close in the water.

“I have wanted to do this from day one,” and pulls her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As always thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments, suggestions and kudos. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to add me on Twitter @ghost_writer_84 or Tumblr ghostwriter1984.


End file.
